


Come True

by BroImLooking



Series: dream smp fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sexual Content, Trans Fundy, Wilbur Soot Was Not A Good Father, not the real people, this is based ENTIRELY on their characters and on their canon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroImLooking/pseuds/BroImLooking
Summary: Fundy takes solace in his fiance after the loss of his home and father.Title taken from "Come True" by khai dreams and Forest
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: dream smp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161431
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217





	Come True

Fundy let out a quiet sigh, sinking down to the muddy, ash-covered earth. Even days after L’Manburg’s destruction, the area around the crater seemed to be holding its breath, and the air still became choked with the smell of smoke and death whenever a strong enough breeze picked up. Black particles of burnt things that were once Fundy’s home stuck to his fur and clothes, leaving him feeling and looking grimy. It would take months for all of the ash to wash away.

The sun was sinking, and the temperature was starting to drop. Fundy was thankful for his thick fur as he leaned back against a gnarled tree, its bark blackened by the explosion. The soot rubbed off onto him, dirtying him even further than the wind had already.

Soot. 

He had tried to push the thought of his father to the back of his mind, but reminders kept forcing their way into his head. It wasn’t fair, he thought. The man that had been his father had died long, long before that explosion. It wasn’t fair that he continued to stick in Fundy’s mind long after he’d overstayed his welcome. 

He hadn’t been much of a father at all, Fundy thought bitterly, staring at the grass that had been trampled and bloodied and burnt in the days prior. 

He didn’t want to be angry anymore, but it was hard. L’Manburg had been all that Fundy had, really. After his mother’s disappearance and his father’s descent into insanity, Fundy at least took solace in the fact that his birthplace still stood. Even if it had become strange and twisted by Schlatt’s rule, it had still undoubtedly been _home_ , and the only one that Fundy had ever known. He’d been born inside those walls, and didn’t know how to cope with not just the walls, but the entire city being gone.

Everything he had was slipping through his paws, and nobody seemed to notice how much he was affected by it. 

His ears flicked up when he heard footsteps; quiet, but not intentionally hiding. He looked up, and saw Dream approaching. Fundy’s hearing was far superior to most humans, but he knew even he wouldn’t have been able to hear Dream’s approach if the man had been hiding.

It would probably be smarter for the man to stay away from L’Manburg, with tensions still being high between the citizens and those that openly opposed them. Despite what President Tubbo had said about pardons, it was still hard for people to let go of those grudges, especially after so much blood had been shed.

Dream moved with the sleek grace of a predator on the hunt, even in a casual situation such as now. It was clear to everyone who saw him that he was a threat to anyone who dared to oppose him, and that wasn’t even taking into consideration his gear, which was some of the most powerful that could be attained. Fundy could hear the relief in his own voice as he called out.

“Dream," Fundy pulled himself to his feet, exhausted but unable to keep a smile off of his face. Dream stopped close to him, eerily silent in the now-still air. The wind had stopped blowing, for a moment, and all was silent.

Fundy reached his paw out, feeling almost shy as Dream wrapped his warm, furless hand around it in return. It was hard to tell through his mask, but Fundy knew his body language enough to know that he was smiling. 

“Where have you been, asshole?” Fundy said, unable to even put fake anger into his voice. He hated how needy he sounded, but considering the context, he probably had full rights to want a little affection from his fiance.

“I thought it would be the best for your image if you weren’t seen talking to me,” Dream said, his voice full of humor. Fundy rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep a tooth-filled smile off of his face. 

“Everyone knows we’re engaged, Dream. Even if they never want to address it.” It was almost funny how much Fundy’s allies tried to dance around his and Dream’s relationship. Fundy didn’t mind, and had honestly expected nothing less when he began to become romantically involved with the server’s resident entity of chaos.

He just wished that his father would be there at his wedding.

Fundy quickly shoved that to the back of his mind. Dream seemed to notice something in his face shift (of course he did; Dream noticed everything) and was silent for a while, in that annoyingly endearing contemplative way he sometimes was. 

“I see you built a new house,” Dream said, apparently deciding on changing the subject. Fundy nodded, grateful for the shift in conversation. His house was completed, but it didn’t quite feel like ‘home’ yet. He’d barely spent any time in it, and it had yet to accumulate all of the little trinkets that a true home had. That would come in time, he hoped.

“You should show me around,” Dream said, and Fundy found himself agreeing with him, feeling his smile return. He guided him over, careful to avoid the crater, and keeping their hands linked as he took him inside the warmly lit wooden structure.

It was as cold inside as it was out, and mostly undecorated, but thankfully free of most of the ash and wind that swept through the air outside thanks to Fundy’s best cleaning efforts. Fundy gave Dream an unenthusiastic tour, and Dream seemed just as invested as he was.

“I need a shower,” Fundy said, as he stopped at the bedroom. The house didn’t have much to it, and he felt a little silly showing it off. Dream slipped off his mask, giving Fundy a real, genuine smile that still made the vulpine’s heart do something funny in his chest. 

“I could join you?” Dream suggested, his smirk making his intentions clear. Fundy entertained the thought for a moment, but quickly found that he was far from in the mood. He shook his head, feeling slightly flustered. They had fooled around before in the past, but it had been a while, and the idea of it sounded slightly overwhelming. 

“Not tonight, I’m…” He trailed off, unable to explain the mess that was his head. Dream nodded quickly, his expression growing more concerned. The thing about someone who always wears a mask is that they become used to not having to hide their expressions. It was always incredibly obvious what Dream was thinking in moments like this, when his mask was off and his guard was completely down.

“Are you alright, Fundy?” Dream asked, tilting his head with a look of worry on his face. Not wanting to speak out of worry that he’d sob, the fox shrugged, averting his eyes out of some feeling of guilt. Like he had been called out for doing something wrong.

“Would you mind if I joined you just to spend time with you? I can keep my hands to myself,” Dream promised, with some amusement in his voice. He always sounded like he was half-joking. Fundy found it incredibly endearing, even in moments like this. 

“Yeah,” he said, speaking quietly so that his voice didn’t crack. “That sounds nice.”

Dream hadn’t brought any sleeping clothes with him, but that didn’t pose too much of a problem. While Dream was more muscular than Fundy, who was sleek and slim, they were the same height. Fundy always wore oversized shirts to bed anyways, and Dream had no issues with just sleeping in a borrowed shirt and boxers. He assured Fundy that the chill wouldn’t bother him, as long as the two could cuddle.

Fundy locked the door to his room out of habit before beginning to undress. He heard the gentle clank of Dream removing his armor as he methodically removed his filthy clothes. Finally, he was just left in his boxers and binder, which was always the most difficult thing to take off.

He startled when warm hands pressed against his bare back. He hadn’t heard Dream approaching, but that wasn’t unusual for him. He could move more silently than was natural for a man of his size.

“Want help taking this off?” Dream asked gently, tapping the back of his binder with a finger, and Fundy nodded with a grateful smile. He didn’t need the help, but it was nice to be touched so gently after so long of feeling socially isolated. 

“I met my grandfather today,” Fundy said absentmindedly as he allowed Dream to slip the article of clothing off of him. Dream set the binder aside on a dresser before finishing taking the rest of his own clothes off. Fundy stepped out of his boxers, and put them in his growing pile of dirty, soot-covered laundry that he hadn’t had the time or energy to wash.

“Philza, right?” Dream asked. “He requested to be let in. I figured you’d be excited about that. You know the rules about letting new people in and wars, though,” Dream responded, adding his own clothes to the pile before following Fundy to the bathroom. It was the laws of this land that outsiders wouldn’t be allowed in when there was any type of war brewing, since they could easily tip the balance in favor of one party over the other.

Fundy bit his tongue. He didn’t want to tell Dream about how he couldn’t stop thinking about the first time he saw his grandfather, the man was putting his sword through his father’s chest. He didn’t want to tell Dream that the image couldn’t leave his mind. As much as he’d hated his father, he’d always hoped that someday they could reconnect. Now, though… 

“He was kind,” Fundy said, once again pushing the memories aside. If he had to describe his grandfather in a single word, ‘kind’ would certainly be it. He radiated a gentle warmth, that assured Fundy that he was family, and that he was loved.

Fundy wondered how his father and uncles ended up so violent, when they had such a wonderfully kind figure raising them.

He turned on the shower to the hottest temperature. Hot water had only been installed recently, so it took a moment to heat up. He glanced back at Dream, and caught sight of himself and his fiance in the mirror.

The two truly couldn’t look any more different. Dream appeared human, with freckles dotted across his face and body, and hazel eyes that were already developing smile lines despite his young age. In contrast to Fundy, with his long, thin snout and mouth full of canine teeth. He’d inherited his father’s hair, though it was always hidden by the cap. It was greasy and unkempt, much like the rest of him. All of his fur was smeared with ash and grime. He looked like a feral animal. 

“The water’s warm,” Dream said, nudging him out of his thoughts. Fundy flashed him a grateful smile, full of pointed teeth, and stepped into the scalding water. 

He let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes as the water ran black from the grime caked into his fur. He hadn’t taken a real shower since before the war. He’d been sticking to quick cold showers, which he never stayed in for long enough to get properly cleaned. More often, he just went without. He was sure he smelled terrible.

“Can I wash you? Promise I won’t get too handsy,” Dream questioned behind him. Fundy nodded. 

“Sure, but if you cop a feel I’ll bite you,” he added with a small, slightly forced laugh.

“Feeling kinky tonight, huh?” Dream teased. Fundy didn’t respond, stepping back out of the direct spray of water so that Dream could begin the long process of shampooing his fox fiance. The two fell into a comfortable silence, with Fundy’s thoughts focused entirely on the feeling of hands gently massaging away the stress and dirt. 

He turned around when Dream had finished, rinsing off the soap from his locks of hair and fur. He found himself muzzle-to-face with Dream, who seemed to be in remarkably high spirits, his eyes shining with joy and an inhumanly wide smile.

“Can I wash your front, too?” Dream asked, gesturing with the soap. Fundy nodded. “Is it okay if I touch your chest? Nothing pervy, I promise.” Fundy hesitated for a few moments, before nodding once again. Dream smiled wider, his mouth containing too many teeth to be exactly human, but full of warmth and love all the same. 

Fundy closed his eyes once again as Dream gently lathered soap into his fluffy ears, humming some soft tune that echoed in the bathroom in a way that was pleasing to hear. In that moment, despite everything that had happened, he felt truly loved.

Later on, after Fundy was finally dry enough to be permitted in the bed, Dream finally broached the topic that both of them had been dancing around while the two were cuddling in the dark of the room, with all of the light sources in the house extinguished.

“How have you been in all of this, Fundy?” Dream asked, running his fingers through the locks of reddish-brown hair on the fox’s head. Fundy immediately felt everything he’d been shoving down rise to the surface, and he couldn’t force back the tears any longer. 

“Woah, hey, hey,” Dream said, gently lifting Fundy’s muzzle so that he was looking him in the eyes. Dream’s eyes glowed. Normally it was impossible to tell, but in the pitch black of the room they were like two mini suns, and in the moment they felt like they burned just as hot.

“My father and home are gone, Dream. How do you expect me to be?” He choked out, unable to keep the quiet rage that had been building inside of him at bay. Dream was silent for a few moments, but the hand stroking his fur never stilled, and Fundy stopped trying to fight the tears. 

Dream pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“That was probably a dumb question. I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you, alright? No matter what petty conflicts are going on and whose sides we fall under.” Dream’s words were barely comforting, despite Fundy knowing them to be true.

“You helped him destroy L’Manburg,” Fundy said, sniffling. He didn’t have to say who ‘He’ was for Dream to know exactly who he was talking about. Dream stilled for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, before resuming his petting. Fundy was grateful for it, despite everything.

“I did. I’m not sorry I did it. He would’ve gotten his hands on the TNT anyways. I am sorry that you got hurt, though. I didn’t know that you cared about L’Manburg or him anymore.” 

“I don’t care, but… It was my home, and… Fuck, Dream, he was my dad, you know?” Fundy sniffled, the tears still pouring. He felt so childish, in that moment. Dream kissed him on the nose once again before moving to sit up. 

“Your father wasn’t a good man, Fundy. He lied and killed and manipulated as he saw fit. He didn’t care about you or anyone else in your family. Did you know he wanted to destroy L’Manburg to hurt Tommy?” 

Fundy frowned. He was never especially close to either of his uncles, but Tommy especially was just a kid; even younger than himself. He was a bit brash, but out of the three brothers, he was the least openly cruel, and probably the one that Fundy had the best relationship with. 

“Why?” Fundy managed. Dream sighed.

“Wilbur lost it, in the end. He wanted L’Manburg back, but he wanted the old L’Manburg back. When he realized that even if he won, he wouldn’t get that, he decided that it should be destroyed. I think he wanted to prove something to Tommy. About how everything was pointless.” Fundy nodded blankly. That sounded about right. 

Fundy didn’t bother to ask why Dream had helped him. They’ve spoken before about how chaos and bloodshed are in Dream’s nature, and it wouldn’t do any good for anyone involved to try and change that. Dream relaxed next to him once more, sighing. 

“I guess it doesn’t really matter why he did it. What’s done is done. Best you guys can hope for is a brighter future.” Dream said, looking up at the ceiling. 

It did seem that a brighter future was on the horizon. President Tubbo had good ideas, and seemed to desire peace above all else. Fundy hoped that things would work out. He could see L’manburg growing strong under that boy’s gentle care.

“I love you, Dream,” Fundy said suddenly. He seemingly caught the man off guard, if his rapid blinks were anything to go by. He couldn’t see his face, but had a good feeling that he was blushing, and probably looked confused by the change in subject.

“Um. You too? I love you too, Fundy,” Dream said, sounding awkward. It wasn’t the first time they’d said it to each other, but Dream was always taken aback. 

Fundy scooted a little closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. Getting the message, Dream shifted to be facing away, so that Fundy could properly spoon him. It was a familiar, comforting position. 

“You smell like wet dog,” Dream said, chuckling. Fundy snorted, glad that the dark mood had shifted, and pressed his cold wet nose to the back of Dream’s neck, causing the man to flinch and bark out a laugh, wiggling away slightly before settling.

For the first time in months, Fundy fell asleep without dark thoughts creeping into his mind. He wasn’t sure what the future held, but that was okay. He had his wonderful fiance beside him, and that was better than any corrupted city or cruel father could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> these two are a huge comfort ship of mine. if you want to see more content of them, please drop a comment! it'll make my day 
> 
> taken off anonymous bc idc anymore


End file.
